1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hook for an electric power tool engageable with a carabiner comprising a hook end portion, and a gate member capable of opening the hook end portion when it is pressed and bent inwardly, and the hook comprises a base portion attached to a housing of a rechargeable electric power tool, and an engagement portion connected to the base portion through a folded-back portion and positioned outside the base portion. The present invention also relates to a rechargeable electric power tool equipped with this hook.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2008-62345 and 2009-78322, a hook is attached to a bottom side portion of a housing of a rechargeable electric power tool, such as an impact driver, to which a rechargeable battery is attached. The rechargeable electric power tool is then hanged from a belt or the like of a worker by the engagement between the hook and the belt.
In general, the hook for a rechargeable electric power tool is engaged with a carabiner attached to the belt of the worker. When the hook is engaged with the carabiner, the connection between the hook and the carabiner may be performed in a one-handed operation of the worker. However, when the hook is disengaged from the carabiner, it is necessary for the worker to keep the gate member of the carabiner remain bent inwardly using one hand and to remove the hook from the carabiner by manipulating the hook using the other hand, so that two-handed operation is required for the worker. This leads to a deterioration in usability of the hook for a rechargeable electric power tool.
In view of the above drawback of the conventional hook, the present invention seeks to provide a hook for an electric power tool, which is easily operable by one hand upon engagement with and disengagement from the carabiner and therefore excels in the usability. The present invention also seeks to provide a rechargeable electric power tool equipped with this hook.